


Pfadfinder

by uena



Series: Zwangsverhalten [19]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slash, Steve McGarrett ist eine gigantische Flauschkugel, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny ist zurück auf Hawaii - und sie gehen in den Dschungel. Warum auch nicht, denn da gibt es Mücken und Wildschweine und mehr Mücken und zum Schluss sogar ein Unwetter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pfadfinder

Es ist neun Uhr morgens, der Flughafen ist vergleichsweise leer, und Steve überlegt, einen Feueralarm auszulösen, um ihn _vollständig_ zu räumen und somit sicherzustellen, dass er Danny sofort sieht, wenn er die Wartehalle betritt.

Buster gähnt an seiner Seite, schüttelt sich und schnauft, und Steve beugt sich zu ihm hinunter und krault ihm den Kopf. Der Hund ist unglaublich groß geworden in den letzten Wochen, reicht Steve bereits bis zum Knie, hat Muskeln und Gewicht angesetzt, aber der Tierarzt sagt, Buster sei nach wie vor ein Welpe, würde mit Sicherheit noch größer und vor allem schwerer werden, und Steve ist froh, dass er sich zusammengerissen und ein resolutes Erziehungsprogramm durchgezogen hat.

Buster gehorcht aufs Wort, apportiert, attackiert und verharrt auf Kommando an Ort und Stelle – und für Gracie macht er Männchen, gibt die Pfote, stellt sich tot und rollt sich quer über den Strand.

Wenn Steve genauer darüber nachdenkt, ist Buster wahrscheinlich der einzige Grund, warum er die letzten Tage ohne Danny überlebt hat.

Dannys Flug hat Verspätung, _selbstverständlich_ hat er Verspätung, und Steve wischt sich die schwitzigen Hände an seinen Cargohosen ab und setzt sich in einen unbequemen Plastikstuhl.

Sie haben telefoniert, jeden Tag, seit Danny ihn zum ersten Mal aus Jersey angerufen hat, haben geredet, ohne wirklich miteinander zu sprechen, und Steve war zufrieden damit, Dannys Stimme zu hören und zu wissen, dass es ihm gut geht.

Aber jetzt hat er genug, jetzt will er Danny wieder haben, und zwar sofort. Steve war noch nie der geduldige Typ.

Buster bellt plötzlich, tief und aufgeregt, klingt nicht im Geringsten wie der Welpe, der er angeblich noch immer ist, sondern wie ein richtiger Hund, und Steve schießt in die Höhe; denn erstens hat Buster offenbar seine komplette Erziehung vergessen, und wetzt durch die Wartehalle wie ein tollwütiges Biest (was bei den Umstehenden gar nicht gut ankommt) zweitens, was viel, viel wichtiger ist – Danny ist endlich da.

Buster kommt zuerst bei ihm an, springt an ihm hoch und kläfft und wedelt so stark, dass es ihn beinahe umwirft. Danny grinst über das ganze Gesicht, aber er hebt die Hand, gibt den Befehl „Sitz!“ mit mahnendem Zeigefinger und energischem Unterton, und Buster sitzt sofort, bringt sein Hinterteil mit derartig viel Schwung in Kontakt mit dem Fußboden, dass ein dumpfer Laut ertönt. Er wedelt noch immer, wischt mit seiner Rute den Fußboden.

Danny nickt zufrieden. „Guter Hund.“

Er geht zu Buster in die Hocke und krault ihn, und Buster winselt und wirft sich ihm an die Brust. Steve ist ein bisschen eifersüchtig.

Er verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und schnaubt, beißt die Zähne zusammen und wartet, bis Danny wieder zu ihm hochkommt. Es dauert seiner Meinung nach entschieden zu lange, und dann steht Danny endlich vor ihm, blickt abwartend zu ihm auf, und Steve lässt seine Arme an seine Seiten sinken und weiß nicht, was er tun soll.

Er will … er will Danny umarmen, will ihn festhalten und ihn atmen und vielleicht sogar küssen, aber er traut sich nicht. Sie haben miteinander rumgemacht, und dann nie darüber gesprochen, und er weiß, dass irgendwie alles in Ordnung ist zwischen ihnen, aber er ist so nervös und –

„Krieg ich jetzt meine Umarmung, oder was ist los?“

Steve läuft ein heißer Schauer über den Rücken, und er öffnet den Mund, aber es kommt kein Ton heraus, und er will sich bewegen, aber er kann nicht, und Danny murmelt ein halb erschöpftes, halb liebevolles „Alles muss man selber machen“, tritt an ihn heran und packt ihn sich.

Es ist die beste Umarmung aller Zeiten. Danny fühlt sich unglaublich an – warm und kräftig, und er riecht so gut, nach Seife und Shampoo und ein bisschen nach Buster – und Steve schließt die Augen und schmilzt an Dannys Seite.

Er hört Danny leise seufzen und bekommt eine Gänsehaut, denn Danny hat das hier genau so sehr gewollt wie er, Danny hält ihn so fest, dass es ein bisschen weh tut, und es fühlt sich an, als habe er nicht vor, Steve je wieder loszulassen.

Die Realisation lässt ihm heiß werden, und Steve beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und unterdrückt ein Stöhnen. Er ist nicht hart geworden, Gott sei Dank ist er nicht hart geworden, aber er spürt Dannys Atem an seinem Hals und, verdammt noch mal, nicht ausgerechnet hier, wo sie jeder sehen kann.

Aber Danny lässt ihn noch immer nicht los, und seine Hände gleiten in einer Art über Steves Rücken, die ganz schrecklich aufregend ist. Es ist nur noch eine Frage von Sekunden, ehe Steve sich ganz schrecklich blamieren wird.

„Nhm“, macht Danny dann plötzlich, lässt ihn los und lächelt zu ihm auf, und Steve bekommt einen glücksinduzierten Hirnschlag.

„Lass uns nach Hause fahren, Babe“, sagt Danny, und Steves Gehör filtert die Worte _Nach Hause_ , hebt sie hervor und unterlegt sie mit Bass und Echo. Danny fährt fort, ahnungslos gegenüber den akustischen Fähigkeiten von Steves Wahrnehmung. „Ich brauche ein Nickerchen. Sehr sogar. Wenn du magst, darfst du dich sogar in altbewährter Form um mich wickeln, Commander Oktopus. Das hat mir irgendwie gefehlt.“

Es ist schon lange her, dass Steve Danny sehen konnte, ohne irgendetwas an ihm zu bewundern, aber das – diese Ehrlichkeit, dieser rücksichtslose Mut, es einfach auszusprechen – ringt ihm einen Respekt ab, den er in dieser Form noch nie empfunden hat.

Danny ist in vielerlei Hinsicht so viel stärker als er, so viel mutiger und vielleicht sogar rücksichtsloser, und Steve wird klar, dass er Dannys Kraft braucht, viel mehr, als er bisher geahnt hat.

„Das wäre nett“, erwidert er leise, ist viel zu überwältigt, um angemessen reagieren zu können. „Mir hat es auch gefehlt.“

Danny zwinkert zu ihm auf, und Steve weiß, dass er verstanden hat, und Steve wird klar, dass er diesen Mann liebt – und bekommt noch in derselben Sekunde ganz schreckliche Angst.

 

„Oh nein“, ruft Grace und sie klingt hin und her gerissen zwischen Lachen und Entsetzen, „Onkel Steve!“

Danny könnte glücklich sterben, hier und jetzt, obwohl er sich mitten im Dschungel befindet, _auf einem Berghang_ , obwohl die Mücken ihn fressen, die Luftfeuchtigkeit so hoch ist, dass er versucht ist, paddelnde Bewegungen mit den Armen zu machen – obwohl Steve eine Aura derartig schrecklicher Nervosität verströmt, wann immer sie einander zu nahe kommen, dass es schon beinahe tragisch ist.

Aber Danny ist glücklich, denn er ist mit seiner Tochter zusammen, und seinem Hund, und seinem Steve, also ist alles gut in seiner Welt, selbst wenn sie schwül und insektenverseucht und lächerlich panisch ist.

„Was ist passiert, Äffchen?“, erkundigt er sich bei Grace, und seine Tochter kommt auf ihn zu gelaufen, Buster immer an ihrer Seite, über Stock und Stein und einen kleinen Bach, und Danny versucht, nicht daran zu denken, dass sie fallen und sich ein Bein brechen könnte. Sie ist jetzt eine verdammte _Pfadfinderin_ , sie hat die Uniform, um es zu beweisen.

Ihre Knie und Arme sind voller Schrammen und Schlamm, denn Steve hat ihr heute beigebracht, wie man eine Wildschweinfalle baut – Danny wird ihn bei Gelegenheit umbringen müssen – aber sie strahlt, und Danny strahlt ganz automatisch zurück.

„Ich bin an einem Ast hängen geblieben und hab meinen Ärmel eingerissen“, teilt sie ihm atemlos mit, präsentiert das ruinierte Kleidungsstück, und Danny reagiert mit der angemessenen Anteilnahme. „Äffchen, das ist schrecklich, das ist grauenvoll, das ist untragbar. Aber verzage nicht, Onkel Steve wird das in Ordnung bringen.“

Steve taucht neben ihnen auf, mit neuen Ästen für eine neue Falle, lautlos und tödlich und mit drollig verwirrten Augenbrauen. „Was bringe ich in Ordnung?“

„Meine Tochter hat ein Garderoben-Problem“, sagt Danny, konnte sich gerade noch bremsen, nicht _Unsere_ zu sagen, und fragt sich geistesabwesend, ob Steve wohl ohnmächtig werden würde, wenn er den Schweißtropfen ableckt, der an seinem Hals hinab rinnt. Danny würde eine Ohnmacht durchaus in Kauf nehmen.

Erst seit heute früh ist er wieder auf Hawaii, hat ein kurzes Nickerchen und eine leichte Zwischenmahlzeit genossen, bevor er Grace abgeholt hat, und obwohl Steve während dieses Nickerchens neben ihm im Bett lag – oder zu Dritteln auf, unter und neben ihm – war es nicht genug. Selbstverständlich war es nicht genug.

Aber Grace ist wichtiger als seine frustrierte Libido, also wird er sich weiter zusammenreißen, mit Steve und seiner Tochter Rambo spielen und die Zeit genießen.

Steve inspiziert den Riss in Gracies Uniformoberteil, lässt seine Finger über den Stoff gleiten, und Danny schluckt und muss den Blick abwenden. „Kriegst du das hin?“

„Sicher, kein Problem“, erwidert Steve, dann hebt er ruckartig den Kopf und starrt in den Himmel auf, und Danny wird abrupt bewusst, dass der Wind zugenommen und der Luftdruck sich verändert hat, selbst hier unter den Bäumen.

„Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir von diesem Berg runter kommen“, sagt Steve ernst. „Ein Sturm zieht auf.“

 

Sie schaffen es gerade eben so zurück zu Steves Pickup, bevor der Himmel sich öffnet und einen Wolkenbruch sondergleichen auf sie loslässt. Selbst mit den Scheibenwischern auf höchster Stufe ist die Sichtweite praktisch Null, und Steve fährt so langsam und vorsichtig wie wahrscheinlich nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Das Wetter macht Danny nervös, und seine Stimmung schlägt sich auf Buster nieder, der leise winselt und seinen Kopf zwischen den Vordersitzen hindurch schiebt.

Danny krault ihn hinter den Ohren. „Alles gut, Junge. Das ist bloß ein bisschen Wasser.“

Aber das bisschen Wasser hat die Straße aufgeweicht, unterspült und überflutet, Schlammbäche kriechen über sie hinweg, und Grace auf dem Rücksitz ist verdächtig still.

Danny dreht sich zu ihr um. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Äffchen. Onkel Steve kennt sich mit solchen Wetterverhältnissen aus. Richtig, Babe?“

Steve nickt, den Blick konzentriert nach vorn gerichtet, und Danny möchte ihm das Knie tätscheln und traut sich nicht. Steves Reaktion könnte sie alle umbringen.

Sie kriechen die Straße entlang, und Danny spürt den Wind am Wagen zerren, sieht ihn durch die Bäume und Büsche am Hang peitschen, und plötzlich ertönt ein Krachen, und ein Baum liegt vor ihnen auf der Straße, der Stamm gebrochen und gesplittert und voller Schlamm.

Steve bringt den Wagen mit einem Schlingern zum Stehen, Grace entfährt ein angsterfüllter Laut – und Buster wendet sich zu ihr um, presst seinen Kopf gegen ihren Bauch und brummt. Danny liebt diesen Hund.

„Alles in Ordnung, Äffchen?“

„Ja, Danno.“

„Du auch, Babe?“

„Ja, Danno.“

Danny atmet tief durch. „Ok. Was machen wir jetzt?“

Der Baum liegt quer über der Straße, links von ihnen ist ein Abhang, rechts von ihnen der Berg, und sie können praktisch nirgendwo hin, außer zurück, und zurück wollen sie nicht.

„Ich mach den Weg frei“, verkündet Steve entschlossen, und Danny packt ihn am Handgelenk. „Stopp.“

Steve wendet sich ihm zu, starrt ihn stürmisch an, und Danny weiß, was er sagen will, dass er denkt, Danny wolle ihn zurückhalten. Aber darum geht es nicht. Danny drückt sanft Steves Handgelenk und deutet mit den Augen in den hinteren Teil des Wagens, wo Grace ihre Arme um Buster geschlungen hat und ganz fürchterlich blass ist. Steves Augen weiten sich in überraschtem Verständnis. Er nickt.

„Gracie“, sagt er sanft, dreht sich herum und greift zwischen den Vordersitzen hindurch nach Graces Hand. „Ich bin sofort wieder da, ok? Der Baum ist nicht groß, und die Straße ist feucht, es sollte also nicht lange dauern, ihn beiseite zu schaffen.“

Danny wirft einen Blick auf den Baum und will Steve einen Schlag in den Nacken verpassen, dafür, dass er seine Tochter anlügt. Der Baum ist groß, und die feuchte Straße bedeutet, dass Steve weniger Bodenhaftung haben wird, und, verdammt noch mal, Danny wird ihm helfen müssen.

Grace nickt Steve zu, ihre kleine Hand verloren in Steves großer, und Steve beugt sich über den Sitz, zieht ihre Hand an seine Lippen und küsst ihre Fingerknöchel. „Mach dir keine Sorgen.“

Das bringt sie zum Lächeln, und Danny atmet tief durch. „Ich werde Onkel Steve helfen, Äffchen – also hast du überhaupt keinen Grund, zur Besorgnis. Ich pass auf ihn auf.“

Im Prinzip würde er sich lieber umbringen, als Grace allein im Auto zu lassen, aber Danny findet, dass er nicht wirklich eine andere Wahl hat. Kurz sieht Steve aus, als wolle er ihm widersprechen, aber er wirft einen weiteren Blick auf den blöden Baum und ist zu realistisch, um es tatsächlich zu tun.

Sie steigen aus, und Danny muss gegen eine Windböe ankämpfen, um die Autotür wieder zu zubekommen. Er hasst diese blöde Insel und ihr schizophrenes Wetter.

Er ist nass bis auf die Haut, noch bevor er am Baum angekommen ist, und muss gegen den Wind anbrüllen, um sich mit Steve verständigen zu können. Er versteht trotzdem nur ein Drittel von dem, was Steve zu ihm sagt.

Also fängt Steve damit an, ihm Handzeichen zu geben. Danny kann sich nicht entscheiden, ob er lachen, oder entsetzt sein soll, weil er tatsächlich versteht, was dieser wahnsinnige Pfadfinder von ihm will.

Er positioniert sich so am Baum, wie Steve es gerne hätte, versucht zu ignorieren, wie seine Turnschuhe mit jedem Schritt im Matsch versinken und wischt sich mit einer ungeduldigen Geste das klatschnasse Haar aus dem Gesicht.

Der Baum ist nicht so schwer, wie er aussieht, und das ist auch gut so. Danny muss sein ganzes Gewicht einsetzen, um ihn von der Stelle zu bewegen, der Matsch unter seinen Füßen bringt ihn mehr als einmal beinahe zu Fall, und das Holz unter seinen Händen ist rau und aufgeweicht. Er zieht sich mehr als nur einen Splitter, aber er fällt nicht, und nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ist der Baum von der Straße und aus dem Weg – und er wendet sich Steve zu, beide Daumen zum universellen Zeichen des Erfolgs in die Höhe gereckt.

Eine Sekunde lang schenkt Steve ihm sein patentiertes Grinsen, liebevoll und zärtlich und so schrecklich unschuldig, dass es einem das Herz bricht, dann entgleisen ihm seine nassen Gesichtszüge, und Danny hat keine Zeit, sich zu fragen, was nun schon wieder los ist – er wird weggespült.

Das Wasser geht ihm plötzlich bis zum Knie, ein reißender, schlammbrauner Fluss voller Steine, Zweige und, genau, Schlamm. Es reißt ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weg, und er fällt mit einem lauten Klatschen, hat nichts, woran er sich festhalten kann, und das Wasser zerrt ihn in Richtung Abhang.

Er bildet sich ein, Steves Stimme zu hören, aber er kann sich nicht sicher sein, denn Wind und Wasser kämpfen um die Vorherrschaft in seinem Gehörgang, und Wasser scheint zu gewinnen.

Aber dann kollidiert er mit etwas, das solide und hart und warm ist, und Danny kneift die Augen zu und schlingt seine Arme um Steve, hält sich an ihm fest, und Steve zieht ihn auf die Beine.

Sie bleiben so stehen, in ihrem eigenen kleinen reißenden Fluss. Danny legt den Kopf in den Nacken und blickt zu Steve auf, Steve, der schon wieder aussieht, als befinde er sich im Krieg, die Augen wild und dunkel und voller Angst. Danny hebt die Hand und legt sie ihm in den Nacken, drückt dankbar zu.

Er spürt Steves Seufzen gegen seine Brust, spürt die Minderung der Spannung in seiner Haltung, und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen verändert sich, wird weicher und ruhiger. Danny lässt seinen Daumen durch das nasse Haar in Steves Nacken gleiten.

Der Fluss versiegt schließlich, der spontane Auftritt des mörderischen Wasserfalls quer über die Straße ist vorbei, ohne Zugabe, und sie wagen es, sich endlich wieder zu bewegen. Danny hat das Gefühl, sämtlicher Schlamm des Dschungels befinde sich in seinen Schuhen. Er watet zurück zum Auto, kämpft sich zurück auf seinen Sitz, und wendet sich zu Grace um.

Sie starrt ihn an, als sehe sie ihn zum ersten Mal, und Danny räuspert sich unsicher. „Siehst du, Äffchen. Das war total einfach. Gab nicht den geringsten Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen.“

Sie nickt, offenbar völlig spachlos. Danny schnallt sich an, neben ihm tut Steve das Gleiche.

 

Die Kälte hat Dannys Knochen erreicht, als sie das ebene Land und anständige Straßen erreichen, und es schüttet noch immer, als sei Steves Truck die Arche Noah. Seine Kleidung klebt an ihm, klamm und unangenehm, lässt ihn sich schwer und unbeweglich fühlen, und Danny schließt die Augen und versucht, sich nicht zu rühren.

Steve wird sie schon sicher nach Hause bringen, das Schlimmste ist jetzt vorbei, selbst wenn das Brausen des Windes Anderes vermuten lässt.

Danny schlägt seine Augen erst wieder auf, als Steve den Wagen parkt, klettert aus dem Truck und holt Grace vom Rücksitz, schirmt sie mit seinem Körper gegen den Wind und den Regen ab und erreicht die Haustür mit einer brandneuen Aura aus Wasser.

Steve steht hinter ihm, während er den Sicherheitscode eintippt, schirmt ihn seinerseits gegen das aufdringliche Wetter ab, und Danny ist versucht, sich in seine Wärme zu lehnen und nie wieder aufzutauchen.

Aber dann ist die Tür auf, und sie stolpern über die Schwelle, ein Mädchen, zwei Männer und ein Hund; sie lassen kleine Pfützen auf ihrem Weg ins Badezimmer zurück, Pfützen und ein bisschen Schlamm und noch mehr Pfützen, und im Bad angekommen schält Danny sich aus seinem Hemd und lässt es mit einem angewiderten _Flatsch_ zu Boden fallen.

Steve reicht ihm ein Handtuch. Danny möchte dieses Handtuch heiraten.

„Ab unter die Dusche mit dir, Äffchen“, sagt er, während er sich die Schuhe von den Füßen tritt, und Grace nickt, während Steve damit beschäftigt ist, Buster abzutrocknen. Der Hund schnauft, hält zufrieden still und verlässt das Badezimmer, sobald Steve fertig ist.

Danny wühlt sich aus seinen Hosen und den Socken, wickelt sich in sein Handtuch und gönnt sich einen Moment, einfach nur das Gefühl der relativen Trockenheit zu genießen. Dann mustert er Steve von oben nach unten. „Du bist immer noch angezogen.“

Steve erwidert nichts.

„Sag Bescheid, wenn du fertig bist, Äffchen.“

Grace drückt ihre Zustimmung aus, und Danny greift sich Steve und zieht ihn mit ins Schlafzimmer. „Wieso bist du immer noch angezogen? Willst du dir den Tod holen?“

Steve, dieser unfassbare Mann, wird ein bisschen rot. „Ich wollte nicht … vor Grace.“

„Grace hat dich schon in Badehosen gesehen, Captain Keusch. Ganz Hawaii hat dich schon in Badehosen gesehen.“

Danny begleitet seine Worte damit, sich unter seinem Handtuch von seinen Shorts zu befreien, die selbstverständlich ebenfalls nass geworden sieht. Steve sieht plötzlich aus, als würde ihm gleich der Kopf platzen.

„Ziehst du dich jetzt endlich aus?,“ erkundigt Danny sich ungeduldig. „Oder muss ich dir schon wieder dabei helfen?“

Er zieht sich das Handtuch fester um die Hüften, und seine Hände tun ein bisschen weh, vermutlich wegen der Splitter, die er sich an diesem blöden Baum geholt hat.  
Er blickt auf sie hinab, kontrolliert den Sitz seines Handtuchs, und als er wieder aufblickt, steht Steve direkt vor ihm. „Danno …“

„Ich soll dir wirklich helfen? Na gut.“

Danny streckt die Hände aus, fasst Steves Polo-Hemd am Saum und zieht den nassen Stoff in die Höhe, enthüllt Steves flachen, muskulösen Bauch – und Danny könnte sich selbst ohrfeigen. Wieso kann er nicht einmal nachdenken, bevor er sowas macht?

Aber er kann jetzt schlecht aufhören, also zerrt er an dem widerspenstigen Stoff, versucht, keinen Herzinfarkt zu bekommen, als Steve gefügig die Arme hebt und sich das Hemd über den Kopf ziehen lässt.

„Da, bitte“, sagt Danny mit einem immensen Frosch im Hals. „Viel besser.“

„Danno“, erwidert Steve leise. Danny macht den Fehler und sieht ihm in die Augen. In der nächsten Sekunde hat Steve seine Arme um ihn geschlungen und quetscht ihn halb zu Tode.

„Uff“, macht Danny, als all sein Atem aus seiner Brust gepresst wird, aber ansonsten beschwert er sich nicht.

Er erinnert sich nur zu gut, an den Abhang und das Wasser und die Panik, die ihm die Brust zugeschnürt hat, und er weiß, dass Steve sich noch viel besser erinnert.

Er ahnt außerdem, dass Steve in dieser Nacht Alpträume haben wird, und erst dann wird ruhig schlafen können, wenn Danny seine Arme um sich gezogen hat und ihn durch seine bloße Anwesenheit davon überzeugt, dass alles in Ordnung ist.

„Ich bin hier, Babe“, sagt Danny leise, seine Hände streichen über Steves Rücken, und es wäre so einfach, den Kopf zu heben und Steve zu küssen – aber jetzt ist nicht der richtige Moment, nicht jetzt, wenn Steve so aufgewühlt und verletzlich und unsicher ist.

Danny schließt die Augen. „Ich verspreche, nachher so viel mit dir zu kuscheln, wie du willst, Babe, aber du _musst_ dir was Trockenes anziehen, bitte.“

Steve entfährt ein flatternder Atemzug, und Danny weiß, dass es das Bitte war, dieses eine, kleine Wort – und seine Stimme und sein Tonfall und sein Versprechen. Aber hauptsächlich das _Bitte_.

Steve löst sich von ihm, wendet ihm den Rücken zu und zieht sich aus, und Danny starrt entschlossen in eine andere Richtung, bis Steve neben ihn tritt, in Pyjamahosen und ein simples schwarzes T-Shirt gekleidet, und Danny nickt zufrieden. „Viel besser. Komm, ich mach Tee.“

Damit wendet er sich ab, und setzt sich in Bewegung, selbst wenn Steve in seinem Rücken leise Widersprüche in Form von halb gegurgelten Halbsätzen murmelt, die Danny darauf hinweisen, dass er nicht mehr als ein Handtuch am Leibe trägt, und Steve damit heillos überfordert ist.

Danny ist es egal. In spätestens zehn Minuten wird Grace mit Duschen fertig sein, und dann gehört das Bad ihm, und bis dahin wird er im Handtuch rumlaufen, völlig egal, was Steve davon hält.

 

Danny fühlt sich wie neu geboren. Er ist frisch geduscht, wunderbar warm und endlich ganz und gar trocken. Aber als sei es für das Gleichgewicht im Kosmos von unglaublicher Wichtigkeit, dass er stets etwas hat, über das er sich ärgern kann, reißt ihm ein Knopf von seinem Lieblingshemd ab, als er damit beschäftigt ist, es zu schließen.

Einen Moment lang steht er da, starrt auf seine Brust hinab, dann auf den am Boden liegenden Knopf – wieder auf seine Brust. Er seufzt.

Es ist ein altes Hemd, zugegeben, und er würde es niemals zur Arbeit anziehen, denn es ist ihm ein kleines bisschen zu weit, aber das ist es ja, was es unglaublich bequem und somit zu seinem Lieblingshemd macht.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern, hebt den Knopf vom Boden auf und schiebt ihn in die Gesäßtasche seiner Jeans, die mindestens so alt sind wie das Hemd. Steve wird wahrscheinlich einen Hirnschlag bekommen, wenn er ihn in diesen Klamotten sieht. Es ist möglich, dass genau das Dannys diabolischer Plan ist.

Auf dem Weg hinunter ins Erdgeschoss krempelt er die Ärmel des Hemdes um, dann holt er sich einen Mob und wischt die Pfützen auf, die sie beim Hereinkommen hinterlassen haben.

„Wieso bin ich derjenige, der hier herumfeudeln muss?“, erkundigt er sich, während er das Wohnzimmer betritt. „Es ist nicht so, als wüsstest du nicht, wo der -“ Danny bremst sich aus, als er Steve erblickt.

Steve sitzt auf dem Sofa, vor ihm auf dem Tisch dampft eine Tasse Tee, und weil der Sturm die Stromversorgung lahm gelegt hat, hat er Kerzen angezündet. Im Licht dieser Kerzen ist Steve damit beschäftigt, den Ärmel von Graces Pfadfinderuniform zu reparieren. Grace sitzt neben ihm, beobachtet ihn aus großen Augen bei der Arbeit, sichtlich fasziniert und voller Vertrauen.

Sie hat vergessen, dass ums Haus herum die Apokalypse tobt, sie hat vergessen, dass ihr Herr Vater vor nicht allzu langer Zeit beinahe in einem Miniatur-Wasserfall abgeschmiert wäre.

Sie hat es vergessen, weil sie sich bei Steve sicher fühlt, weil sie glaubt, dass nichts passieren kann, solange dieser wahnsinnige Super-SEAL an ihrer Seite ist. Danny beißt sich auf die Unterlippe.

Steve wählt diesen Moment, um den Kopf zu heben und in seine Richtung zu drehen – und sticht sich prompt mit der Nadel in den Finger. Danny kann nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen unterdrücken. „Sei besser vorsichtig, gute Fee – so wird Aschenputtels Kleid niemals fertig.“

Es ist möglich, dass Danny sich das lediglich einbildet, aber im Licht der Kerzen sieht es beinahe aus, als sei Steve ein wenig rot geworden, während er sich mit verzweifelter Konzentration wieder Gracies Uniform zuwendet.

Danny geht zum Sofa hinüber und setzt sich neben ihn, und Grace klettert ganz selbstverständlich auf seinen Schoß. „Onkel Steve hat gesagt, dass er mir Nähen beibringt, wenn das Licht wieder funktioniert.“

„Das ist großartig, Äffchen, du kannst an meinem Hemd üben.“

„Wieso, was ist mit deinem Hemd?“

Danny präsentiert ihr den fehlenden Knopf, der ihn dazu zwingt, ungewohnt viel Haut zu zeigen. „Da, guck dir das an. Ich sehe aus wie ein Model für Brusthaar-Toupets.“

Gracie lacht, und schüttelt den Kopf, und Danny lässt ein paar Strähnen ihres langen Haars durch seine Finger gleiten. „Nein?“

„Nein, Danno. Du siehst gut aus. Richtig, Onkel Steve?“

Diesmal könnte Danny schwören, dass Steves Ohren rot geworden sind. „Mh-hm.“

Er grinst. „Was war das?“

Steve ignoriert ihn.

Aber dann ist der Riss in Gracies Uniform repariert, und Steve hat nichts mehr, womit er sich ablenken kann. Er greift nach seiner Tasse Tee.

Danny betrachtet ihn spekulierend von der Seite. „Steve?“

„Mhm?“

„Wärst du so gut, meinen Knopf wieder anzunähen?“

„Ich dachte, du wolltest das Grace machen lassen.“

Danny und Grace tauschen einen Blick. Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie auf seiner Seite ist.

„Von mir aus können wir ihn morgen wieder abreißen, aber es wird ein wenig frisch, obenrum.“

Es ist eine dreiste Lüge, das weiß Steve sicherlich so gut wie Danny selbst, aber er nickt. „Ok.“

„Soll ich das Hemd ausziehen?“

„Nicht nötig.“

Steve greift nach Nadel und Faden, und Grace rutscht von Dannys Schoß, damit ihr Vater den Knopf aus seiner Hosentasche ziehen und ihn Steve reichen kann. „Hier.“

„Danke.“

Steve rutscht dichter an ihn heran, und ihre Knie sind im Weg, und Danny muss plötzlich den Atem anhalten, weil das hier auf seltsamste Art der intimste, erotischste Moment ist, den er je erlebt hat.

Steve lässt sich Zeit damit, den Knopf anzunähen, und Danny starrt ihm ins Gesicht – betrachtet die dunklen Augen, den konzentrierten Blick, und die Art, wie Steve sich auf die Unterlippe beißt. Er spürt Steves Wärme durch den Stoff seiner Kleidung, spürt die Wärme seiner Finger an seiner Brust, und er hält seinen Atem bewusst flach, damit Steve ihn nicht am Ende noch mit der Nadel erwischt. Aber dann kommt Buster gucken, was sie da machen, stößt Steve mit der Schnauze an, und Steve rutscht trotz allem ab.

Danny gibt einen leisen Laut des Schmerzes von sich, und Buster winselt entschuldigend.

„Danno, du blutest!“ Grace klingt völlig entsetzt.

Danny zieht das Hemd auseinander, und Steve legt Nadel und Faden beiseite, beugt sich in einer schnellen, fließenden Bewegung vor – und Danny bekommt einen Herzinfarkt, als Steves Lippen sich über dem winzigen Kratzer schließen.

„Ähm“, macht er, nicht sonderlich intelligent.

Ein vorsichtiger Blick in Richtung Grace zeigt, dass sie komplett unbeeindruckt ist. „Das macht Mommy auch immer, wenn ich mir die Knie aufgeschlagen habe.“

Möglich, denkt Danny, aber deine Knie sind nicht meine Brust, Äffchen, und Onkel Steve ist nicht deine Mutter. An dieser Stelle prallt sein Gedankengang mit voller Wucht gegen eine Wand, und Danny hebt die Hand und legt sie Steve in den Nacken.

Wohl zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wünscht er sich, seine Tochter sei nicht an seiner Seite.

„Haben sie dir diese Art der Wundversorgung auch bei den Pfadfindern beigebracht, Babe?“, erkundigt er sich mit rauer Stimme. „Oder war’s tatsächlich die Navy? Denn wenn es die Navy war, Steven, dann lass mich dir sagen, dass ich gewaltig unterschätzt habe, wie -“

Steve löst seine Lippen von ihm, kommt zu ihm hoch und küsst ihn, keusch und mit geschlossenem Mund, aber er küsst ihn, und Danny schließt die Augen.

Es ist ganz ohne Zweifel der beste aller Tage.


End file.
